Sentimientos confusos, sentimientos verdaderos
by Shiraalechi
Summary: Gou y Makoto comienzan a experimentar sentimientos el uno por el otro, pero cuando todo parece definirse a su favor Sousuke regresa de Tokio y no solo viene para poder pasar su ultimo año junto a su mejor amigo, sino también para ver si Gou seguía teniendo los mismos sentimientos hacia el, después de todo, Sousuke fue el primer amor de Gou.
1. Cap1 Tu sonrisa, mi sonrisa

¡HOLA A TODOS!

Estoy demasiado emocionada y feliz de volver a este formato de historias y por sobre todo a mi cuenta. Escribir siempre fue uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, pero dejado de lado ante los deberes universitarios. Con el estreno de Free! Eternal Summer y junto con eso con las ganas que venían intensas desde mi interior de escenificar algunas de mis parejas favoritas, se me ocurrió esta historia la cual, en lo posible, trataré de escribir cada semana.

Solo para tomar en cuenta, este fanfic se desarrolla entre el final de la primera temporada de Free y el inicio de Free! Eternal summer, y poco a poco incluiremos los capítulos de esta última temporada.

Sin más que decir espero que disfruten la lectura tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola.

* * *

**Cap. 1: "Mi sonrisa, tu sonrisa"**

Verlos practicar era como estar en el paraíso de los músculos. Makoto realizando su nado de espalda, haciendo que sus bíceps y deltoides se tensen en la piscina con cada braseada hacia atrás; Haruka y su nado libre estirando tríceps y bíceps de manera sincronizada; Nagisa coordinando ambos brazos y piernas de manera que avanzaran en su estilo de pecho y por su puesto Rei, con su elegante nado mariposa ejercitando aún más sus deltoides ya tan desarrollados por las prácticas de atletismo.

Era una visión exquisita, o al menos así comenzó siendo para Gou Matsuoka. En principio se unió al club con el único propósito de hacer que su hermano vuelva a ser el de antes y nade de manera tan eufórica y feliz como solía hacerlo con sus amigos, como ella recordaba, alegre de pertenecer a un equipo; para luego darse cuenta que el acompañar a aquellos muchachos era muy bueno para la vista con todos los definidos músculos que los caracterizaban; pero el tiempo pasó y cada instante que compartía con ellos era una oportunidad de conocerlos un poco más, haciendo que aquel equipo de natación formará parte importante en su corazón, los estimaba mucho y deseaba lo mejor para cada uno de ellos; este sentimiento creció cuando vio que gracias a ellos su hermano volvía a sonreír ,mientras lloraba de emoción, en aquel relevo que, contra de las reglas, realizaron en el torneo regional, pero que sirvió para que nuevamente vuelvan a ser los amigos tan cercanos que ella recordaba. Nada la había hecho más feliz que ver a los chicos que más estimaba junto con su hermano, unidos, nuevamente, como debía ser.

Todo aquello había pasado de manera tan rápida pero significativa que ahora sentía que pertenecer al club Iwatobi de natación no era una obligación, era su deber, y como su deber ella debía dar el máximo para ayudar, como la manager que era, en el desempeño de cada uno de ellos. Era por eso que cada día se informaba, investigaba, preguntaba, todo en afán de que no sea un estorbo y que, a pesar de no nadar, ser una fuente confiable y clave de todo el material necesario que les sirva para mejorar. Es cierto que amaba a su hermano por sobre todas las cosas, pero aquellos 4 chicos eran considerados por ella ahora más que sus amigos, eran también sus hermanos, luego de ver sus frustraciones, miedos, y triunfos ella sentía que eran parte de su familia.

También había desarrollado por ellos admiración, cada uno parecía ser tan único en lo que hacía y la manera en la que lo hace. Haruka siendo vicepresidente, la primera impresión es la de una persona que parece no interesarle nada más que el agua, la caballa y el nadar solo en estilo libre, sin embargo la verdad era que se trataba de un chico sensible y preocupado por sus amigos y deseaba de todo corazón verlos felices, pero por sobre todo nunca dañarlos. Nagisa parecía ser un distraído, pero su alegría y entusiasmo contagiaba a cada uno de los que lo rodean, su perseverancia hacia que no se rindieran. Rei, loco de la teoría, pero en verdad una persona sumamente comprometida con todo aquello que se propone y que apoya, con mucho entusiasmo, en todo lo que sea necesario. En cuando a Makoto, su capitán, un chico que parecía solo preocuparse por Haruka, se trataba de la persona más amable y generosa que alguna vez hubiese conocido, lograba que todos entren en confianza con su manera tan empática de comprenderlos y las situaciones que lo rodeaban, algo miedoso con algunas cosas, pero eso solo hacía que su ternura sea más notoria, su sonrisa…su hermosa sonrisa…que a cualquiera a la que estuviera dirigida no hacía más que querer retribuírsela, pero quizás también ir y abrazarlo, porque estaba segura que entre sus brazos cualquiera se sentiría protegido, nunca nada le haría daño y mientras sonría todo estará bien, le daría tranquilidad…

Gou detuvo sus pensamientos en ese instante, ensancho sus ojos y se volteó de inmediato, estaba un poco sonrojada, sentía sus mejillas calientes. No se había percatado que estaba mirando a Makoto de manera directa mientras que les daba las últimas instrucciones a los miembros del club de natación para la ronda final de practica de resistencia en la piscina, Makoto al sentir la mirada persistente de Gou tan solo la observo y le sonrió de manera dulce, él no se imaginaba todo lo que acababa de ocurrir por su mente, lo ignoraba, y aun así le sonrió. Ella se encontraba barriendo los al rededores de la piscina por lo que lo único que tuvo que hacer ante aquella situación fue dar una media sonrisa nerviosa y voltearse de inmediato apretando su escoba hacia ella, escondiendo un poco su rostro y seguir con los quehaceres. Qué momento para más vergonzoso.

Ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a que Gou lo observara, era cierto que al principio causaba algo de incomodidad saber que sus inquietas miradas eran hacia sus músculos, pero con el pasar de los entrenamientos se percataron que ella se esmeraba por ayudarlos a ser más disciplinados y eran capaces de soportarlo. Con mayor razón, al percatarse que sus músculos ya no formaban parte de sus prioridades dentro del equipo, su sentimiento de tranquilidad fue mayor ya que ella no entraba en estado de trance al desplazarse cerca. Para ellos ella era su pequeña hermanita y manager, la esmerada y temeraria Gou. Por eso que también, a la vez que ella se preocupaba por ellos, el sentimiento era mutuo.

-¡Gou-chan está muy roja! – gritó de repente Nagisa saliendo de la piscina temperada que Goro había decidido prestarles hasta que la piscina de Iwatobi abriera - ¿No estarás con fiebre? Es un clima frio por el que estamos pasando.

-¡E-estoy bien! ¡Y te he dicho mil veces que me llames Kou! – respondió de manera inmediata, volteándose nuevamente para que los demás no se percataran de su estado en aquel momento, después de todo, su rubor era causado por los pensamientos que tuvo de uno de ellos

-No te sobre esfuerces Gou, podemos limpiar nosotros mismos, si te sientes mal no hay ningún problema – Makoto se acercó también a la escena, y ahí iba de nuevo, él y su preocupado mirar y su hermosa sonrisa tranquilizadora – Nosotros nos podemos hacer cargo

-No quiero desconcentrarlos, deben concentrarse al máximo para el próximo torneo, yo me ocupo de la logística ¿recuerdan? – fue lo único que se atrevió a decir respondiendo con otra sonrisa que esta vez sí tenía toda la sinceridad de su mensaje, quería verlos alegres de sus triunfos, en especial ahora... En especial ahora que a dos de ellos les falta poco para graduarse.

Makoto noto como sus ojos cambiaron de semblante de inmediato, quizás era experto adivinando los pensamientos de Haruka, pero también podía intuir cuando alguno de sus amigos estaba preocupado o raro por alguna situación. A Gou le pasaba algo, y no se debía a un resfrió o fiebre como pensaba Nagisa, sabía que se debía a algo relacionado con ellos como equipo, lo había notado desde la vez que conversaron sobre sus decisiones de carrera y llenar la ficha respectiva.

-Eso me recuerda Gou – ella lo miro de inmediato cuando menciono su nombre – prometiste que ibas a unírtenos en alguno de nuestros entrenamientos

-¡Es cierto! ¡Es cierto! Que la última vez que fuiste con Hana chan a una piscina no hiciste más que estar en la orilla y no disfrutaste para nada el agua – rio Nagisa, a lo que resulto que ,más que sentirse aliviada, se sonrojara aún mas.

-¡NO ME LO RECUERDES! ¡FUE VERGONZOSO! – escondió su rostro entre sus manos, Makoto le hizo señas a Nagisa para tranquilizarlo pero eso izo que el reaccionara de manera más bulliciosa.

-Y eso es imperdonable – Haruka apareció de repente detrás de ella sobresaltándola, y saltando a un lado de Makoto chocando ligeramente con su brazo, causando que se balanceara ligeramente a lo que Makoto reacciono por sostenerla de la cintura y reincorporarla. Nadie noto aquel gesto rápido de parte del ojiverde, pero para ella fue eterno e hizo que se sonrojara inclusive más.

-¡Es cierto que lo comenté, pero en ningún momento lo prometí! – Gou, aun algo aturdida por lo que acababa de hacer Makoto se negaba, y reía nerviosamente

-¡Vamos Gou-san! Inclusive podrías usar las tablas que uso en los entrenamientos, es solo cuestión de teoría – grito Rei desde, aun dentro, pero desde un filo de la piscina.

-Yo…- parecía no tener opción, de repente todos los chicos se encontraba frente a ella mirándola de manera expectante, suspiró y tomo aire – Esta bien…pero tendrán que ser muy pacientes, nunca fui muy buena para los deportes

-SI! LE ENSEÑAREMOS A GOU CHAN! LA VEREMOS EN ROPA DE BAÑO! – comenzó a gritar y saltar Nagisa alrededor de la piscina antes de saltar como una bomba en ella

-H-HEY! QUE ME DIGAS KOU! – gritó tratando de perseguirlo, pero fue inútil, nuevamente suspiró y volvió a agarrar la escoba que en algún momento se le había caído al suelo, quizás fue en el momento en el que Makoto la había agarrado de la cintura para evitar que caiga por el sobresalto que le causo el peliazul.

-¡¿Se enoja por eso?! – pensó Makoto, ante el hecho de que Gou halla dejado completamente de lado la parte del comentario de Nagisa de verla en ropa de baño, de todas maneras miró divertido la escena - Al menos volviste a tus ánimos Kou – sonrió Makoto, y de repente poso su mano sobre la pequeña cabeza de Gou y la frotó con delicadeza. Ella le respondió el gesto sonriéndole y dando una pequeña risa.

Makoto la observo por un momento, y se alejó de inmediato, sentía sus orejas ligeramente cálidas, y decidió, al igual que Nagisa, dar un clavado en la piscina. Gou lo miro algo confundida, pero siguió con sus quehaceres, aunque ya había terminado de barrer necesitaba al menos fingir estar ocupada, no quería que piensen que está preocupada. Pero de algo estaba seguro, extrañaría a Haruka y Makoto cuando se gradúen. Los extrañaría bastante. Al amor de Haruka y el agua, a la sonrisa de Makoto y sobre todo a sus gestos gentiles; sonrió y siguió barriendo.

-¿Estás bien Makoto? – musitó Haruka al ver que su amigo se encontraba levemente distraído al final de la piscina, mirando hacia abajo con mirada perdida.

-No es nada Haru, sigamos – sonrió gentilmente y se puso en posición para comenzar a nadar, aquella respuesta de Gou lo agarro desprevenido, no se había percatado lo hermosa que era su sonrisa hasta el día de hoy, que había sido el causante de la misma, una sonrisa que solo iba dirigida hacia el como respuesta a apoyar su mano en su cabeza. Nunca antes lo había hecho, tuvo un pequeño impulso al verla preocupada y algo rara durante el entrenamiento, eso solía hacerle a sus pequeños hermanos cuando suelen preocuparse de algo, fue eso tan solo, un impulso. Pero el cómo iba a reaccionar fue algo totalmente nuevo para el, algo en el despertó de inmediato y quería abrazarla, de repente, otro impulso, pero lo dejo pasar y se alejo de inmediato.

-Rin me matará – soltó de repente al detenerse nuevamente al cumplir los 100 metros de nado.

Ya que era eso en lo único que pensaba Makoto en ese momento, en la sonrisa de Gou. Y era eso mismo en lo que pensaba Gou en aquellos momentos, en la sonrisa de Makoto.

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy, aprovecharé mis tiempos libres para redactar aún más, me animaría bastante que dejen sus comentarios. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


	2. Cap2 Manos

**¡Sus comentarios me han hecho tan feliz!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han puesto en favoritos, están siguiendo la historia o me han convertido en una de sus autores favoritas. **

**¡Este es el segundo capítulo! Es algo largo porque una de las cosas que no disfruto de es que varias hojas de escritura se reduzcan con el formato un poco ancho de página jijijij. Trataré de sacar capítulos de manera semanal y si me llega mas inspiración tan pronto como termine los capítulos. **

**¡Muchas gracias nuevamente! Y que comience el romance ****J**

* * *

Cap. 2 "Manos"

El entrenamiento había concluido, y se notaba que cada uno de ellos se encontraba exhausto; esta vez sintieron que el ejercicio había sido mucho más intenso. Gou se sentía orgullosa de que los consejos que le había dado a Makoto sobre las modificaciones al régimen de entrenamiento dieran frutos, y a pesar de sentirse apenada por haberlos dejado sin energías, también persistía en ella la felicidad de poder haber servido de manera eficiente, después de todo, los resultados de aquello se verían en el torneo siguiente.

Ella seguía sonriente mientras les entregada una toalla a todos que, obedientemente y por costumbre, se ponían alrededor de ella para recibirlas. Gou la eficiente, dura, pero dulce manager preocupada por sus atletas. A pesar de que el rubor se hizo presente cuando le alcanzó la toalla a Makoto, trato de disimularlo sonriéndole y volteando de manera espontánea hacia las bancas. Makoto, a su vez, intento disimular el rubor en sus orejas poniendo una de sus manos al lado de su cabeza, simulando que se sacaba un poco de agua del oído, ella también respondió con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa dirigida solo hacia él nuevamente. Trato de ordenar sus pensamientos caminando hacia las duchas con el resto de sus amigos, pero en el proceso no pudo evitar observar detenidamente como Gou se movía ordenando algunos de los objetos personales que habían dejado los nadadores olvidados en los asientos a un costado de la piscina, su cabello agarrado en una coleta se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

-Makoto – dijo de repente Haruka, el cual se encontraba en la entrada que daba a los camerinos del centro de natación, Makoto se volteó de repente un poco sorprendido y se encontró cara a cara con el rostro de su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento Haru, ¿Me estabas esperando? – Makoto regresó de sus alucinaciones, y sonriéndole al ojiazul entraron a los camerinos – El entrenamiento fue exhausto ¿no es verdad? Me pregunto si estará bien seguir esta rutina – declaró algo preocupado, mirando hacia arriba y con una de sus manos sosteniendo su mentón.

-Mientras que nademos está bien – respondió Haruka, sin verlo, Makoto no hizo más que sonreírle, notaba que su amigo disfrutaba mucho aquellos momentos, comenzaron siendo tan solo situaciones propicias y provechosas para nadar, pero a eso se le añadió el hecho que lo realizaba en grupo, junto a los amigos de los cuales se preocupaba tanto a pesar que no quisiera admitirlo, de hecho estaba más que seguro que en eso mismo estaba pensando: "Mientras nademos TODOS JUNTOS, está bien", Makoto sonrió.

-Es típico de ti Haru – musitó, a lo que Haruka lo miró de reojo y volteo la mirada un poco molesto. La frase "es típico de ti" ya se había vuelto un cliché en su amistad, pero era siempre la más propicia como respuesta en este tipo de situaciones. Él lo conocía más que nadie después de todo.

-Los consejos de Gou sirvieron – aun volteado, Haruka pronuncio aquello, esa sí fue una línea que no se esperaba a continuación y lo miró anonadado, ese no era el Haruka que conocía.

-Pueees….-alargó la vocal "e" aun tratando de salir del asombro, pero la imagen de Gou volvió como un balde de agua fría, sonrió de lado ante el sentimiento cálido que siguió a aquella sorpresa, la sonrisa que había sido solo suya, se rio un poco – Creo que se está esmerando en ayudarnos a lograr nuestras metas, es muy buena manager – dijo sin darle mucha importancia - ¿Por qué lo dices Haru? – preguntó, ya que estaba seguro que había una razón más profunda por aquel comentario, pero el "Por nada" de Haru que sabía que iba a responder y que de hecho así ocurrió no hizo más que dejarlo con la incógnita, ya en otro momento se preocuparía por aquello.

El sentir el chorrear del agua por cada rincón de su cuerpo lo ayudó a relajarse, a poder tranquilizar un poco la atención repentina que hoy había sido protagonista de los movimientos de Gou. No es que no se haya percatado de lo tierna que era, de hecho de aquello se había dado cuenta desde que era muy pequeña, pero era la hermanita menor de los 4 amigos, a la que había que cuidar y ayudar en caso se tropezara, o a la que había que hacer reír en caso llorara. Cuando comenzaron las clases y Gou lo observó de manera directa, sabía que su rostro lo había visto en otro lugar, pero no pudo reconocerla de inmediato hasta que la encontró frente a la puerta de Haruka, preocupada por preguntar por su hermano. El que se ofreciera como miembro del club de natación no hizo más que el aumentar su sentimiento de estima hacia ella y el ver lo comprometida que se encontraba con el grupo fue el crecimiento de su admiración por ella. Gou Matsuoka, la manager temeraria, el eslabón que permitía armar todas las piezas, sin ella no habría club de natación.

Cerró la ducha de repente, Nagisa seguía correteando y Rei persiguiéndolo en busca de los lentes robados por el pequeño, pero ya era una escena también clásica entre todos, Makoto solo sonrió y todos se dirigieron a los camerinos para cambiarse.

-Makoto-sempai, ¿Todo anda bien? Se encuentra distraído desde la última media hora de entrenamiento – preguntó preocupado Rei, el cual sostenía la cabeza de Nagisa con una de sus manos mientras este estiraba sus brazos tratando de recuperar, en vano, los lentes que acababan de ser arrebatados por Rei

-N-no es nada, es tan solo que estaba preocupado por el nuevo régimen de entrenamiento, quería saber si los estaba sobre esforzando – respondió nerviosamente, disimulando en vano las verdaderas razones de sus preocupaciones

- ¡A mí no me engaaaañas Mako chan! – de repente Nagisa dio un salto al costado y Rei calló sonoramente al piso, ya que estaba sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza de Nagisa, Rei dio un pequeño grito de dolor que fue ignorado ante los nuevos saltos y frases de Nagisa – ¡Está así por la emoción de ver a Gou chan en ropa de baño el día de mañana! – grito de repente, inclusive Rei y Haruka se sonrojaron levemente cuando Nagisa expresó aquello.

- ¡¿AHHHHHHH?! – grito el ojiverde de manera sobresaltada, no era para nada en lo que pensaba, de hecho ¡ni siquiera se acercaba!, es cierto que pensaba en Gou, ¡Pero Gou y la ropa de baño no iban juntos en la ecuación de sus pensamientos en esos momentos! Se sonrojo al instante…Aunque Gou en ropa de baño…Gou en…ropa de baño. Sacudió la cabeza al instante - ¿!Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE COSAS DICES NAGISA!?

-¡Admítelo Mako chaaan! ¡Inclusive tú fuiste el de la propuesta! – Touché.

-¡ESOS NO ERAN MIS MOTIVOS! – ahora agitaba los brazos frente a él tratando de tranquilizar a Nagisa, aunque sabía que era en vano, cuando una idea nacía en el, era imposible detenerla. Gou…Ropa de baño. Ropa de baño. Gou. Eso no hacía que sus orejas estén menos rojas.

-¡COMENZEMOS! La reunión de: "¡Qué tipo de ropa de baño usa Gou-chan!" – sabía que esto no iba a detenerse por más que lo deseara con toda su alma, así que no tuvo otra opción que escuchar la opinión de todos ,tratando de contener los pensamientos en su mente que ahora añadían un nuevo protagonista: La ropa de baño de Gou.

Claramente ver a Gou en ropa de baño no era su intención, de hecho no entendía porque el escándalo si ya la había visto en una ocasión en ropa de baño cuando se fueron de campamento. Nagisa respondió a esto que obviamente era distinto, ya que uso su polera en todo momento y a penas se acercaba a ellos ya que todos estaban entrenando y no deseaba desconcentrarlos. Makoto suspiró, definitivamente esa no era su intención, el deseaba poder verla un poco más animada y que se entretenga junto a ellos, poder ser partícipe de manera activa en el club de natación aunque sea nadando en la piscina con ellos y no dedicarse solo a la "logística" como ella solía llamarlo, era sumamente útil pero deseaba que también se divierta junto a ellos, y verla reir menos despreocupada. Quizás se encontraba entristecida por que dos de sus miembros iban a irse muy pronto, lo que suponía una separación inminente del grupo original, era más que lógico que entre nostalgia en ella. El hecho de ser parte de su pena lo hacia sentirse un poco alagado, pero también feliz, de hecho más feliz de lo que hubiera esperado.

Ya cambiados se dirigieron los 4 juntos hacia la salida del local, donde Gou ya los estaba esperando y les dirigió una sonrisa a todos, se veían tan felices, ella no pudo evitar sonreír un poco más mostrando ternura. Los 4 iwatobi se detuvieron un momento ante aquel gesto de la pelirroja, pero luego siguieron su paso y se acercaron a ella.

-¡Cuídense todos! – se despidió Gou con una de sus manos, mientras sostenía su bolso en la otra.

-¿No vienes Gou-chan? – preguntó Nagisa, haciendo un pequeño puchero, los otros 3 miraban de manera nada sorprendida ante las actitudes del pelirrubio, ya era costumbre. Gou suspiró ante la idea que tendría que adaptarse a que la llamen Gou por el resto de su vida.

-No, mi hermano dijo que esperara aquí, iba a pasar por mí para ir a casa juntos – sonrió nuevamente para no preocuparlos, aunque de por si ella misma se encontraba algo angustiada, normalmente su hermano no la hace esperar, siempre era muy puntual.

-Pues entonces – Nagisa de repente empujó hacia adelante a Makoto dejándolo completamente sorprendido – Nuestro capitán se encargará de acompañarte hasta que Rin chan llegué, es su deber como capitán después de todo proteger a nuestra manager – le guiño el ojo de manera pícara

-E-Espera… ¡NAGISA! – pero era demasiado tarde, observó como Rei y Nagisa arrastraban a Haruka con ellos a pesar de que el ojiazul se encontrara tal o hasta más sorprendido con toda aquella situación, tan solo se detuvo aun dándole la espalda a Gou mientras observaba a su confundido amigo ser arrastrado por aquellos dos cómplices, porque eso eran, cómplices. Sabía que Nagisa no solo pretendía ponerle ideas en la cabeza sobre el traje de baño, también se había dado cuenta de los pequeños accidentes que habían ocurrido hoy. Nagisa caminando hacia atrás movía su mano de un lado a otro despidiéndose.

-No es necesario que te quedes Makoto kun, estoy segura que mi hermano ya debe estar muy cerca de aquí – dijo tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, pero su nerviosismo y si a eso se le añade la fría brisa que de repente sintió, todo lo "normal" desapareció en el tono de su voz. Además, no debía estar nerviosa, tan solo estaba aquí para proteger a la "manager", tal y como dijo Nagisa, solo eso. Para proteger a la hermanita menor.

-No, Nagisa tiene razón, alguien debe quedarse aquí para cuidarte – respondió de repente Makoto dándose la vuelta y regalándole nuevamente una de sus dulces sonrisas, ella no pudo más que evitar dar una pequeña risa entre dientes, se sentía feliz. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía así? Le atraía Makoto, le gustaba su forma de mirar, de sonreír, de lograr que todos se sientan cálidos a su alrededor, y no podía evitarlo, le atraía. Sonrió nuevamente y miro hacia la pista. De hecho ya habían ocurrido uno que otro acto entre ellos, es decir, se sorprendían mirándose el uno al otro de vez en cuando en los entrenamientos y cada mirada era respondida por una sonrisa de parte del otro, él se preocupaba por ella…Aunque aquella preocupación era atribuida por su labor en el grupo. De todas maneras Gou deseaba que aquellas miradas no hayan sido malinterpretadas por ella, después de todo la naturaleza de Makoto era la de ser gentil, quizás no significaban más que meros actos de amabilidad. Nada más.

-¡Después de todo, deben cuidarme! ¡Soy pieza fundamental en el equipo! – dijo apuntando con su dedo levantado hacia arriba. Quizás solo eso, la manager – La eficiente manager.

-Eso es cierto, pero Gou chan- se detuvo un momento, parcia que quería elegir las palabras adecuadas - eres más que eso ¿lo sabes? – al igual que ella, el trato de que cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba suenen lo más natural posible, sin poder ahora esconder el color rojizo que nuevamente se asomaba en sus orejas, pero como hacia frio, esperaba que se le atribuya a la baja temperatura y no al nerviosismo que el ahora sentía recorrer su cuerpo – No solo eres la manager del grupo, eres una persona muy especial y necesaria en el equipo, creo que no seriamos los mismos sin ti - se detuvo un momento buscando las palabras adecuadas – no solo me refiero a la ayuda "logística", tu sola presencia hace que todos nos encontremos de un estado de humor distinto, eres especial para cada uno de nosotros y siempre lo serás. – Hubo un silencio que de repente inundo toda la calle en la que se encontraban, Gou no hacia más que escuchar y sonreir de lado – no quiero que pienses que eres la pequeña hermanita, ya creciste, ya realizaste ese papel, eres más que eso. Eres especial para mí. – él se detuvo de repente, aun miraba hacia el horizonte y a pesar que sentía que Gou lo miraba, el no volteaba, pero ya no se sentía avergonzado, de hecho se sentía mucho mejor ahora que había dicho todo lo que estaba guardando en su mente. – Te lo agradezco mucho

-Gracias Makoto kun, creo que eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar – nuevamente le sonrió, hubiera deseado decir más pero su celular sonó de repente, eran un correo.

"Gou, lo siento, Senjirou me dijo que necesitaba hablar urgentemente conmigo. Lo que más me molesta es que antes pregunto por ti. ¿Alguno de los chicos puede acompañarte? Sé que han salido de entrenar. Confírmame con un mensaje."

Gou no hizo más que reir, nuevamente, ese era su hermano, ella sabía que a pesar de su apariencia fría y enojona, dentro de él vivía una persona que se preocupaba y quería a sus seres más cercanos.

-¿Era Rin?

-Si, dice que no podrá recogerme, supongo que caminaré a casa, estaré bien – le dirigió una sonrisa y empezó a caminar, se encontraba unos pasos delante de Makoto cuando un fuerte viento helado sacudió el lugar, ella se escondio un poco en su casaca, pero sus manos seguían heladas, se había olvidado sus guantes en su hogar, así que las junto y sopló en ellas mientras daba otro paso hacia adelante. Makoto la alcanzo de inmediato y se puso delante de ella con los brazos abiertos.

-Rin no me perdonará si se entera que te dejé ir sola – Sonrió nuevamente, y de repente se sacó los guantes que el si tenia puestos de ambas manos, dudó un poco pero tomo entre sus manos las pequeñas manos Gou, ella tan solo se estremeció y sonrojó aun mas, lo miraba sorprendida mientras el sopló y con su aliento intentó calentar un poco más sus manos, que aun permanecían muy frias, para luego poner, una a una, los guantes que él estaba utilizando, se encontraban tan cálidos que Gou no pudo evitar sonreir ante aquel gesto tan amable.

-Gracias Makoto kun – le devolvió la sonrisa que le estaba regalando el ojiverde, pero antes de que ella comenzara a caminar, el agarró una de sus manos y la entrelazo con la suya. El seguía sonriendo amablemente, ya no parecía nada nervioso ni con dudas, parecía muy consiente y seguro de lo que ocurría, de lo que acababa de hacer. Había entrelazando una de sus manos con ella, mientras sonreía, y lo peor es que no sabía cómo interpretar el gesto, una parte de ella pensaba que era uno de los tantos gestos de amabilidad de Makoto y una prueba más de su preocupación hacia ella como pequeña hermana menor; pero otra parte, la pequeña parte de la esperanza deseaba de todo corazón que no solo esas fuesen sus intenciones, quería ser especial, y no como una pequeña ante sus ojos.

Antes de que pudiese seguir pensando lógicamente en una explicación a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, el "Vamos" de Makoto la interrumpió y se olvidó absolutamente de todo, tan solo dejándose arrastrar ligeramente por él y el agarre repentino de una de sus manos. Olvido todo por un momento y tan solo deseaba disfrutar aquel pequeño calor que le proporcionaba el nadador de espalda. Lo mismo sentía Makoto, a pesar de tratarse de un impulso de último minuto, no deseaba racionalizar todo aquello, tan solo quería de todo corazón otorgarle protección a la que, al menos en este momento, tenía la misión de escoltar. No importaba nada más.

Ya se encontraban a una cuadra de distancia del centro de natación cuando Gou se volteo de repente mirando hacia atrás.

-¿Todo bien, Gou chan? – Makoto se detuvo junto a ella, y observo primero a Gou con una mirada algo preocupada, para luego observar el punto en el horizonte que ella parecía poner suprema atención, pero tan solo pudo ver como una figura alta entraba hacia el lugar del cual ellos acababan de salir.

-No es nada, es solo que…No, en verdad no es importante – dijo de repente, estaba seguro que aquella persona estaba observándolos, e inclusive le parecía un poco familiar. Quizás era alguien que deseaba informes para la nueva escuela de natación de Goro chan. Pero estaba más que segura que los había estado observando, percibió aquel sentimiento tan extraño de ser vista de lejos, por inercia se detuvo y dio la vuelta y tan solo vio como aquel muchacho alto ingresaba a la escuela de Goro chan, trato de no darle importancia, seguro era su propia imaginación. El apretón ligero que Makoto realizó en la mano de Gou que aún no soltaba la izo volver a la realidad. Volvieron a caminar juntos, uno al costado del otro, mientras sus manos entrelazadas los unían.

Todo el frio que sentía Gou se esfumó casi de inmediato, y tan solo se vio envuelta en un cálido ambiente que había iniciado desde su mano derecha, mano que sostenía con firmeza Makoto.

* * *

**¡Que tal!**

**Pues un poco de MakoGou para todos, en verdad me ha emocionado bastante redactar estas partes, hasta yo me emociono imaginándolo. Espero sus comentarios y nuevamente muchísimas gracias por todo.**


	3. Cap3 Pasado

¡Hola a todos!

¡NUEVAMENTE MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMMENTS, FAVS Y FOLLOWS! Me hacen demasiado feliz, se siente genial que el celular vibre y que sea un mensaje avisando que hay alguien nuevo que comenta o sigue la historia. Es el sentimiento más bonito del mundo.

Pues este capítulo salió aun más largo que el anterior, en verdad lo iba a dejar para más adelante pero ya que algunos de ustedes querían escenas SouGou, he aquí el capítulo completo del pasado SouGou.

**¡OJO! Quisiera que tomen algunas cosas en cuenta:**

**1. Me baso en algunas cosas que suceden en la Novela Ligera, wikis e info oficial de los personajes.**

**2. Si se confunden un poco con los niveles estudiantiles en Japón les recomiendo ver la tabla de aquí: wiki/Sistema_educativo_de_Jap%C3%B3n**

**3. Se darán cuenta entonces que Rin se cambio a Iwatowi en su ultimo año de escuela elemental y ese mismo año se va a Japón. Para ese entonces el tenia un aproximado de 11-12 al igual que Sousuke, pero Gou tenia 10-11 años.**

**4. Dicen los rumores que Sousuke y Gou estudiaron en la misma escuela media, es decir el tenia 13-14 (hasta 15 diria yo) en este fic y Gou 12-13, a esa edad asumo que se va a Tokio.**

**5. Entonces ahora (es decir en eternal summer) Sousuke tiene 17-18 y Gou 16-17.**

Ojala no haberlos confundido más, pero son algunos datos para evitar confusiones de edades. ¡Espero que les guste este capítulo!

* * *

Cap. 3 Pasado

-¡Sousuke! ¡Tengamos una carrera! ¡Así decidiremos quien se quedará con la gaseosa! – un Rin de escuela elemental le daba una de sus mejores sonrisas a su mejor amigo, Sousuke Yamazaki, y a su vez una mirada retante para que acepte su propuesta.

-Está bien, pero el perdedor luego le comprará un helado al ganador mañana luego del entrenamiento de natación – le respondió poniendo ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, le gustaba molestar un poco a su amigo, sabía que su amistad era así, que aquella era la personalidad de Rin, pero ya la había asumido, y no era algo que le fastidiara, ambos sacaban lo mejor de ellos.

-¿Me estás retando acaso?-preguntó un fastidiado Rin, pero aun sin dejar de sonreír – Si estás tan confiado está bien, una…. dos….y….

-¡HERMANO! ¡SOUSUKE KUN! – una voz aguda chilló desde dentro de la casa Matsuoka, ellos se miraron perplejos, pero rieron un poco ante la sorpresa de aquel grito, como era costumbre dejaron de lado su pequeña competencia y esperaron pacientemente a que la pequeña que era dueña de aquella aguda voz terminara de bajar los escalones – ¡No me dejen! Recuerda que no hay nadie en casa y no puedo quedarme sola – Una pequeña Gou Matsuoka apareció frente a ellos con su tan característica coleta alta que sostenía su largo cabello rojizo, mientras hacia un pequeño puchero.

-Te habías olvidado de ese pequeño detalle ¿no es cierto Rin? – Sousuke miro de lado a su amigo, algo que quizás sí necesite corregir de su personalidad es acordarse un poco más de su hermana, él sabía que el cariño que tenía Rin hacia ella era muy grande, se preocupaba mucho por su pequeña hermana, pero en varias, por no decir la mayoría, de situaciones se olvidaba de ella o de lo sola que podía sentirse si él no estaba alrededor. Rin era el ejemplo a seguir de Gou, y él debía de hacerse responsable de aquello. Rin le respondió a Sousuke con mirada culpable y divertida.

-Lo siento Gou, nos quedaremos hasta que mamá regrese – se acercó a su hermana y se agachó para mirarla con una sonrisa y que sea perdonado por no acordarse de aquello – Además podemos decidir quien se quedará con la última gaseosa de la forma más simple: "Piedra, papel o tijeras"- esto lo dijo volteando ligeramente su rostro hacia su amigo.

-¡¿QUEEE?! ¡ES INJUSTO! Yo también estaba guardando esa gaseosa – Gou los miró a ambos, resentida de que ella no sea parte de la deliberación de quien será el dueño de la última bebida, ambos volvieron a mirarse aún mas sorprendidos

-Pero Gou…- Rin trato de calmarla, pero era en vano, ella ya había cruzado sus brazos y se encontraba mirando hacia abajo, muy molesta. Sousuke se acercó a ella y se agacho también junto a Rin, el rostro de Sousuke que tanto se caracterizaba por ser serio, se tornó de repente en un matiz suave y tierno, comprensivo con la pequeña que se hallaba frente a él. Él se acercó un poco más hacia ella y posó delicadamente una de sus manos en el brazo de la pequeña y con el otro le levanto su mentón.

-Está bien, hagamos un trato, tú no te enojas con nosotros y yo compito por ti contra Rin por la bebida, si yo gano la compartimos ¿está bien? – Sousuke sonrió y Gou no pudo evitar que sus rosadas mejillas se pongan un poco más rojas de lo normal. Para ella Sousuke también ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su corazón, era el mejor amigo de su hermano, pero también una persona muy cercana y confiable para ella.

-Oye, Sousuke…- Rin quería replicar lo que acababa de proponer su mejor amigo, pero la respuesta afirmativa de su hermana hizo que se mantuviera en silencio. Sousuke podría ser muy serio a la hora de competir, o incluso ser sumamente directo a la hora de dar sus opiniones, pero cuando se trataba de Gou siempre endulzaba sus facciones. Rin se había dado cuenta, al principio reaccionaba algo molesto, e inclusive celoso y protector, pero con el tiempo fue una costumbre más, sabía que lo hacía con la intención de que su pequeña hermana se sienta más a gusto a su alrededor. Rin sabía que su amigo la consideraba su pequeña hermana.

Por otro lado, aquella propuesta también le había parecido completamente irracional, Sousuke sabía que él siempre vencía cualquier "piedra, papel o tijeras" que iniciaban, era consiente que en ocasiones su amigo lo dejaba ganar, pero estaba seguro que esas ocasiones eran mínimas, y él siempre sería el vencedor cuando de "ultimas gaseosas" o "últimos helados" se tratara. Como resultado de perder Gou se enojaría aún más y ante eso a Rin no le quedaría más opción que darle su bebida, ya sea que gane o pierda, la pequeña pelirroja siempre se llevaría el premio. Rin suspiró.

-¡Muy bien Sosuke! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! – lo que sucedió a continuación lo dejo boquiabierto, él había sacado tijeras mientras que Sousuke había sacado piedras. Sousuke ganaba. Gou comenzó a saltar aún más alegre a su costado, mientras que Rin aun no salía de su asombro.

-Hoy tuve suerte – se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia mientras era arrastrado hacia la cocina por Gou, el pelirrojo los siguió aún mirándolos anonadado, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, no lo asimilaba, pero parecía que él era el único que le tomaba importancia. Observaba como Sousuke sacaba del refrigerador la lata de gaseosa, se agachaba un poco y se la alcanzaba a Gou. – Tenla Gou, creo que prefiero te en estos momentos – le sonrió de lado.

- ¡Gracias Sousuke kun! ¡Eres muy gentil! – agradeció aún mas entusiasmada Gou, a lo que aprovecho el descuido de Sousuke y aun eufórica le dio un beso en la mejilla, el chico de ojos color aguamarina abrió los ojos de repente y se encontró con el rostro sonrojado de la pequeña Gou, ella tan solo le sonrío y salió corriendo de la cocina hacia su habitación. Eso lo había tomado completamente de sorpresa, le pareció un gesto sumamente inocente, pero no podía evitar reaccionar un poco avergonzado, se sonrojo muy levemente pero lo supo disimular mientras cerraba el refrigerador.

- Y es así como cambia de chico favorito – musitó Rin viendo a su amigo, riéndose levemente ante la reacción su reacción, nunca lo había visto avergonzado, siempre tenía una manera muy madura de manejar aquel tipo de situaciones.

-Vamos Rin, para ella siempre serás su único chico favorito, eres su hermano – suspiró Sousuke mirando por fin al pelirrojo

-Prométeme que la cuidarás cuando me vaya a Australia – Rin lo dijo de repente, con voz preocupada, su hermana menor aún no se enteraba que iba a seguir sus estudios de escuela media en el extranjero, ni siquiera su madre se había atrevido de darle tan impactante noticia, aun esperaban el momento adecuado, aunque de algo estaban seguros, su hermana no iba a reaccionar nada bien. Sousuke no hizo más que sonreír ante aquella propuesta.

-Lo prometo, aunque no seré un buen reemplazo – rio Sousuke. – Se te va a extrañar Rin – lo miró con preocupación y nostalgia, era su mejor amigo, respetaba la decisión de ir a mejorar en el extranjero, pero también temía por él, que se frustrara al ver a la competencia del exterior, era lo que menos deseaba para él. Quería que su amigo mejorara, que se cumplan sus sueños, pero sabía lo sensible que podía ser cuando veía que no lo lograba, o se quedaba atrás. Lo comprobó cuando lloró levemente al perder contra el en estilo mariposa. Sabía que aquella reacción fue mínima por tratarse de una sana competencia entre amigos, pero lo conocía tan bien que estaba más que seguro que eso era solo la punta del iceberg.

A pesar de que Rin ya no estudiara en la misma escuela elemental que él, y que ya no fueran a la misma escuela de natación, se seguían viendo cada cierto tiempo, la mayor parte de fin de semanas Sousuke los pasaba con Rin, pero todo aquello iba a ser muy distinto cuando se fuera.

-Se va a sentir algo sola, pero es fuerte, tan solo échale un ojo ¿sí?

-Ah – respondió y chocaron puños como tenían acostumbrado.

El momento llego más pronto de lo que ambos hubiesen querido, cuando se le contó a Gou la noticia, ocurrió tal y como esperaban, un llanto de todo un día fue lo que soportó la familia Matsuoka, llanto que regresó cuando estaban llevando a Rin al terminal, pero que se controló un poco con la promesa de Rin de llamar y enviar cartas lo más que pueda, además de obsequios que consiga en el extranjero. Gou aún se sentía destrozada, pero trataba de disimularlo al llegar y acompañar a Rin en donde se encontraba el bus que lo llevaría a Tokio para luego ser embarcado en el avión. Sousuke ya se encontraba ahí, esperando para despedirse apropiadamente de su amigo, no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver la cara llorosa de Gou acercarse, pero por su propio bien y el que ella no se enoje con él se controló.

-Gracias Sousuke, te echaré de menos – alzo el puño para que su amigo pueda chocarlo con el suyo, ese era su saludo, aunque ahora también era un símbolo de despedida.

-Ya pronto nos veremos – le sonrío, y respondió chocando puños con su amigo, esta era la despedida.

-No quiero que te vayas hermano – se acercó Gou tratando de aguantar al máximo sus lágrimas, aun haciendo un leve puchero, ya más de una vez le habían dicho en el día que estaba un poco grande para hacer esos berrinches, pero no le importaba, no quería que su hermano se fuera, deseaba de todo corazón que se quedase junto a ella. Rin suspiró y se agachó nuevamente para hablarle, y limpió con uno de sus dedos una lágrima que se estaba asomando por sus ojos.

-Los visitaré en las vacaciones de año nuevo ¿sí? Además, Sousuke te cuidará mientras no esté – Gou aun lo observaba, se limpió nuevamente sus ojos, y le dio una sonrisa a su hermano, con mucho esfuerzo, y también miró a Sousuke, él también le dirigió una mirada tierna y tranquilizadora

-Además Gou – se inclinó Sousuke también hacia ella – iré a la misma escuela media que tú, nos veremos ahí – volvió a sonreír, esta vez Gou ya se había tranquilizado, dicho esto abrazo muy fuerte a su hermano y le susurró que lo extrañaría, Rin correspondió el abrazo. Luego de esto rió y se situó al lado de Sousuke, e inocentemente cogió su mano. Sousuke nuevamente por aquel gesto se sorprendió, pero a estas alturas ya se había acostumbrado un poco a las muestras de cariño inesperadas de la pelirroja, lo único que hizo fue corresponder el apretón de manos y balancear su otra mano de un lado a otro en señal de despedida mientras Rin se embarcaba.

-Sousuke kun…- la pequeña Gou reaccionó cuando el bus de su hermano se alejó en el horizonte

-Dime Gou – le sonrío

-Tú no te irás ¿cierto? – ella pareció dudosa, no quería saber la respuesta, pero necesitaba formular la pregunta.

-Por el momento no – ante esto ella no dijo absolutamente nada, ella a pesar de quizás no entender muchas cosas, sabía que Sousuke se parecía muchísimo a su hermano, en algún momento se iría, pero no ahora. Ahora estaba a su lado y le sostenía su mano, no la soltaba, la sola presencia de él a su lado bastaba en este momento.

-Gracias Sousuke kun, te quiero – le sonrío, Sousuke también le correspondió, ellos quizás también eran tan cercanos como la amistad que compartía con Rin, pero era una cercanía distinta, era su única amiga mujer, y a pesar de ser pequeña encontraba en ella una amena compañía.

-Yo igual – Sousuke la miro de reojo, un pequeño rubor recorría sus mejillas. Pero al igual que él, supo disimularlo. Cuando por fin se separaron, la madre de Gou decidió acompañarlo hasta su casa en compañía de Gou, fue una conversación muy animosa la que tuvieron en aquel momento. Hablando de las metas personales de Sousuke, Gou reafirmo lo que había pensado, Sousuke se iba a ir, el brillo en sus ojos por seguir su sueño de ser nadador olímpico era la prueba de aquello, pero no se sentía dolida, para ese entonces ella estaría lista para decir "adiós", al menos eso quería ella, que no sea tan dolorosa su partida. Gou no entendía muy bien, pero aquel sentimiento que se generaba en su interior ante la posibilidad de que él se fuera de su lado le provocaba mucho dolor, le oprimía el pecho. Lo quería bastante, por eso no dudo en hacérselo saber, pero no sabía más que eso. No entendía que le ocurría, solo sabía que no quería que Sousuke se fuera.

Estos sentimientos comenzaron a tomar un nuevo papel dentro de ella cuando entraron a la misma escuela media. Él se encontraba cursando un año más que ella cuando ingresó. Definitivamente había crecido, parecía tener una nueva esencia, era la misma tierna chica de siempre pero algo en ella había cambiado, se le veía más madura, más…hermosa. Sousuke no era el único que se había percatado de aquello, definitivamente la mayoría de los grados superiores admiraban las "nuevas bellezas" que inauguraban la escuela, una de esas bellezas definitivamente era Gou. El daba visitas semanales a la casa Matsuoka, con el propósito de hablar con Gou y, no solo cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su hermano, sino porque la sola presencia de aquella pelirroja le daba tranquilidad y alegría. Conversaban sentados en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa hasta que su madre los hacia entrar, pero era una costumbre el iniciar conversaciones en aquel lugar. A ninguno le molestaba.

Gou caminaba sola por los pasillos, no se había dado cuenta de que Sousuke la miraba desde el otro extremo del mismo, parecía perdida. Algunos chicos de grados superiores parecieron notarlo tanto como el, se acercaron de repente hacia Gou poniéndose frente a ella, impidiéndole el paso. Ella nunca fue buena para huir de situaciones incómodas, tan solo respondía sus preguntas con monosílabos y sonidos, pero no sabía cómo apartarse y seguir su camino, les sonreía por delicadeza mientras le daban cumplidos. Sousuke suspiró, aun no era capaz de salir de aquel aprieto. Mientras se acercaba algunos se hacían a un lado del pasillo, parecían temerle, en verdad él también se había desarrollado un poco, era uno de los más altos en la escuela, creo que una de las cosas de las cuales más le temían era su mirada, era muy dura, directa e inspiraba respeto. Caminaba a paso firme aun cuando pronunció el nombre de Gou ya estando lo suficientemente cerca.

Escuchar su nombre de repente la sobresaltó, pero luego sonrío con mucho entusiasmo para abrirse paso en medio de los chicos que ahora se habían quedado boquiabiertos y correr frente a Sousuke.

-¡Sousuke kun! No te había visto por los al rededores – musitó y volvió a sonreír muy alegre.

-Si lo sé, ¿buscabas algo? – preguntó, mirando aun por encima de la cabeza de la pelirroja a los chicos que aun, algo sobresaltados, se habían quedado para observar la escena, con tan solo mirarlos entendieron el mensaje y se alejaron de inmediato, Gou ni siquiera se percató de aquello, era aún muy inocente.

-Pues la sala de profesores, pero…Me perdí – miró hacia un costado algo avergonzada, Sousuke sonrió y la observó, sí que había crecido. Posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Gou y la acarició, hasta pasear sus manos por su largo cabello y atraerlo hacia él.

-Eres distraída hasta para eso, debes ser más cuidadosa con los chicos – suspiró, aun sosteniendo su cabello entre sus dedos, se había hecho tan bonita. Ni él podía evitar notarlo. Ni él, que había hecho la promesa de protegerla como un hermano mientras que Rin no estaba.

La hora de irse a sus casas llegó, ella lo esperaba en la puerta del instituto como era costumbre y, cuando lo vio acercarse nuevamente le regalo una de sus conocidas tiernas sonrisas, Sousuke se detuvo un momento a su costado y emprendieron la marcha hacia sus casas. Gou estaba hablando muy animosa en el camino, le gustaba mucho a escuela media, había sido capaz de hacer amigas que la hacían sentir muy cómoda, le gustaban todos los cursos, además estudiaría cerca de él, se regresaba a su lado luego de un día de escuela, y para ella era eso más que suficiente. Aun sentía su corazón latir cerca suyo, pero también, seguía sintiendo aquel dolor tan característico que nació en ella al ver partir a su hermano, siempre estaba ahí, cada vez que Sousuke era amable, cada vez que tenía algún gesto cariñoso, acariciaba su cabello o en ocasiones posaba su brazo sobre sus hombros. Se sentía sumamente protegida, en paz, pero el dolor de perderlo en algún momento era como una pequeña astilla presente en toda ocasión que no hacía más que crecer de a pocos cada vez.

-Gou, me iré a Tokio – fue cortante, y directo. Gou se detuvo un momento, lo que sintió a continuación fueron gotas que caían en sus mejillas y que rápidamente se volvieron lluvia. Una lluvia repentina acababa de iniciar, pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de buscar un refugio. Gou se encontraba pasos delante de Sousuke, dándole la espalda, y por su parte el veía sus pequeños hombros, observaba como ella permanecía inmóvil.

-¿Para poder ser reclutado en natación? – Gou seguía sin mirarlo, y poco a poco sentía que el suelo se hundía, y ella con él. No le importaba que se encuentre totalmente mojada a causa de la lluvia, o el posible resfrió que podría ocasionarle, ahora solo sentía ese dolor de perdida, dolor tan conocido para ella.

-Si – fue tajante, y seguía esperando otra respuesta de parte de la pelirroja, pero nunca llegó.

-Me alegro por ti…- susurró, aun sin mirarlo

-Gou...

-¡DIJE QUE ME ALEGRO POR TI! – gritó molesta y se volteó de repente, lo miraba directamente con ojos llorosos, no sabía si las gotas en su mejilla eran de lágrimas o de la lluvia, todo era muy confuso en aquel momento, apretaba sus puños y temblaba. Todo se mezclaba en una gris tarde de lluvia. Al igual de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, todo era confuso. Ella comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, no quería verlo, sería más doloroso, pensó estar lista, pero no era así, tuvo que haber reaccionado de forma más madura, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía que si lo veía por más tiempo se lo diría.

Le diría que es su primer amor.

Nunca fue buena en deportes, menos en correr, pero sintió que su cuerpo necesitaba huir de la escena, escapar. Cada paso la alejaba de Sousuke, y era eso mismo lo que necesitaba, alejarse y no volverlo a ver hasta que se fuera a Tokio, esperar que le escribiera. Esperar sus noticias. Quizás corrió unas cuantas cuadras, quizás solo una cuadra, pero se detuvo casi inmediatamente cuando sintió que agarraron su brazo con firmeza, y después sentir algo firme a su alrededor, Sousuke la rodeaba en brazos. Estaba muy alto. Demasiado alto. Su rostro se escondía perfectamente en su pecho, y se hundía cada vez más cuando él la acercaba más en el abrazo. Sentía su aroma varonil embriagándola, y lo único que pudo hacer es relajar su cuerpo ante tan imprevisto momento, levanto un poco sus manos y las posó en los brazos varoniles que la sostenían. Eran firmes, ella se sonrojo un poco al notarlo.

-Lo siento Gou – fue lo único que dijo, como respuesta a aquello lo único que pudo hacer es llorar, apretando las mangas del uniforme del chico. – Escribiré…

-¡Mentiroso! Lo mismo dijo mi hermano, ustedes son iguales. No cumplen las promesas que me hacen – Decía todo eso aun sollozando, y Sousuke no pudo evitar reír, aun llorando era tierna.

-Es lo más probable – aun reía – Pero tengo una idea – Sousuke soltó un poco a Gou, quizás lo suficiente para que ella pudiera levantar su cabeza y mirarlo, aun con el uniforme arrugado por la lluvia seguía siendo su Gou. Su tierna Gou. – Ya que estás tan segura que no escribiré cartas, podría darte algo para que cuides hasta que regrese – dijo aun sonriéndole y dándole ojos gentiles, ojos que muy pocos habían podido ver.

-Tampoco te creo – suspiró Gou

-Pues yo creo que seré más que convincente – aún seguía sonriendo, pero ahora algo más divertido. Pero de repente las risas se fueron y entraron en un aura de seriedad, de expectación. Gou estaba confundida ¿Algo que cuidar?, lo miraba muy curiosa. Sousuke seguía observándola, quizás fue muy atrevido al decir eso, pero no había marcha atrás. Lo dicho, dicho estaba, y ya que no podría cumplir una de sus promesas, el cumplir esta pequeña no haría que estuviera tan en falta.

Acercó su rostro de repente hacia ella, Gou se sorprendió bastante el verlo tan de cerca, pero no reaccionaba, tan solo lo miraba. No podía hacer nada más, inclusive cuando el joven de ojos aguamarina posó sus labios sobre los de ella no pudo hacer nada más, solo cerrar sus ojos. Como toda chica, imaginaba su primer beso en la playa o en un campo, con la luz del atardecer mientras los pájaros cantaban una melodía romántica. Pero aquel beso robado bajo la lluvia no estaba nada mal. Recién cuando Sousuke apretó un poco más sus labios contra los de ella en busca de una respuesta, fue cuando reaccionó. Se sentía feliz, no había otro sentimiento que lo describiera. No quería ser muy rudo con ella y movió lentamente sus labios, para luego separarse lentamente y besar finalmente su frente.

-Cuídalo, y regresaré por el ¿sí? – sonrió de lado, y acaricio una de sus mejillas.

Recordaba cada uno de sus reacciones, como se sonrojó de repente y asintió con su cabeza. Cómo caminaron de regreso a sus casas y cómo ella volteo desde el lumbral de su puerta para despedirse tímidamente con su mano. Como también al siguiente día se sonrojo completamente al verlo, lo único que logro con eso es que su cariño por ella aumentara, ya no la quería como una pequeña hermana. Quería que ella le perteneciera, y a pesar de irse lejos a estudiar, quería que ella lo recordara. Aun recordaba las lágrimas que ella evito derramar en su despedida, como él la abrazo nuevamente y volvió a besar su frente.

Después de tantos años, en su regreso de Tokio, la vio más hermosa que antes no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de verla de lejos, sabía que su sonrisa seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre. Tan tierna como era costumbre. Pero no pudo evitar el asombro al verla agarrada de la mano de un chico quizás tan alto como el, y observar como ellos se alejaban conversando alegremente. No pudo evitar sentir celos, no la culpaba, no le había escrito más que una carta en la que le contaba que había llegado bien a la escuela. Nunca más le escribió. A pesar de tener sus razones, pensó por un momento que ella quizás se acordaba de él. Los estuvo observando mientras caminaban, seguro, hacia la casa Matsuoka. Cuando notó que Gou había detenido su caminar y volteado, disimuló el hecho de que los estaba observando entrando al centro de natación Iwatobi del cual acababan de salir. Sabía que ella se había dado cuenta, pero aun no quería que sepa que estaba ahí. Aún no. Luego tendrían tiempo de conversar, quizás hasta de las promesas que habían hecho. No pensaba dejar de lado esa promesa, no lo iba a hacer.

* * *

Y ¿Qué tal? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me gustó bastante escribir este capítulo SouGou, espero que a ustedes también. ¡Dejen sus comments que me hacen muy feliz!

¡Muchas gracias nuevamente!


End file.
